From the Journal of
by punkgothicjackal
Summary: When a new girl moves into the col-de-sac, all the guys are lovestruck. But they can't begin to imagine some of the things this girl knows... until weird things start to happen, all told from various journal entries by the boys.
1. DoubleD

I don't own Ed, Edd, n Eddy or any of the characters in it. I'm not even making any money.... just having fun. I own Mara.  
  
A/N: My first Ed, Edd, n Eddy fanfic..... and I'm madly in love with Edd.....and Rolf... hee hee hee. Well, here goes nothin..... please review with any helpful hints...................... no flames. =) I'm working on this until my RPG partner gets on and we can continue our interesting conversation. Or until Ed, Edd, n Eddy comes on. Either one. Anyway, let me explain a few things. First, this is when everyone in the Col-de-sac (and trailer park), is 15. A girl moves in, catching all the boy's attention in more ways than even Nazz is capable. All the guys want her attention, and all the girls want to be her friend. But when Eddy finds out she may be a good way to get some quick cash, the Eds find out a lot about this girl, both good and bad. Soon, she is so involved in their lives that nothing can help... or maybe it can. This may not make sense, but it will later. Each chapter will be titled by a name, which is who is writing that specific entry.  
  
From The Journal of....  
by: punkgothicjackal  
  
Chapter 1: Double-D  
  
September 4th  
4:56 p.m., Wednesday  
  
How did I come to meet Mara? Surprisingly, I get this question a lot. None of us have really known Mara for long... she recently moved here. But when she did, you'd also be surprised how much ordinary day-to-day life changed in the col-de-sac. When Mara came along, it was like the first day of spring after the longest and coldest winter. Or food just when you think you are going to die of starvation. In many ways, Mara was our lifeline, keeping us calm and stable in the darkest moments, never losing her own cool.   
Anyway, back to the question. I was the first to meet Mara, or so my research concludes. There are times when I think Eddy has known Mara for longer than I have, but those times are rare.   
My mother had gone to meet our new neighbors, even though the Yumi's technically aren't our neighbors. You see, Mara lives with her parents (who are hardly ever home), and her sister, Cleo, who is in a famous pop rock band called Pandora's Box (she's home a lot, actually, even with all the tours she does), in a huge mansion on the property directly behind our col-de-sac. When my mother returned, she brought along Mrs. Yumi, a thin woman with big, green eyes that give you the image in mind of an owl, and Mara.  
I could go on for hours talking about Mara's looks. I'll try not to, but that will be a huge acheivement if I don't. (I have a slight crush on Mara, but I don't wish to say so for fear it will ruin our close friendship. She knows me better than even Eddy or Ed, as I know some aspects of her no one else does.) She was standing before the closed door, seeming to give off her own light, making everything else in the room dull. Her head was down when I first saw her, but upon my arrival at the bottom of the stairs she turned her face up to me, revealing dark brown eyes the color of chocolate, like the really rich tasting and expensive kind you can buy at the candy store, under a sheet of black hair so dark that it was almost blue. She had pulled her hair back in a white bow, and she wore a simple skirt and blouse of a dark grey, which looked nice against her pale skin. As I stood there gaping over her beauty (not much unlike when Nazz is around), a faint scent of lavender and roses wafted toward me. And, most surprisingly of all, she smiled at me shyly, which gave her a whole new look entirely.   
"Hello," She said in a smooth voice, reminding me of silk. "I am Mara. You are?"  
"Double-D." I managed to croak, receiving yet another of her prized smiles.   
"Pleased to meet you." There was a hint of playfulness in her eyes, but it quickly vanished, leaving those brown pools of curiousity.   
Finally managing to get myself under control, I invited her to my room to hang out for a while. She accepted, and I was amused to note that it does not look as if she walks, but more floats. I know it sounds weird, but it's true!   
Upon bringing her into my room (which I found, pleasingly, that she follows all my rules perfectly, such as no shoes), I found out two things. The first being she has a natural love for science and nature, and she had to explore everything catiously, but with great interest. From that moment then, I knew we would get along perfectly. I also found out that she is not close with her sister, which surprises me some. After considerable research, I have concluded that almost everyone in the col-de-sac, had they a rich, famous sister, would be as close to her as possible. But not Mara. My asking simply about any siblings she had gave her a dark look, and she told me that indeed she had a sister, Cleo, and that she was a singer. Case closed, on her behalf. I couldn't help but being curious, due to the fact I am an only child, and prodded a little. Perhaps too much for Mara's liking, for she informed me that she preferred not to speak of Cleo, and that was that. Instead, we made plans for me to introduce her to everyone after she got out of volleyball practice the next afternoon (she's the team captain).   
The rest of the night was uneventful, but I did learn the following about her for my files on everyone in the col-de-sac:  
Name: Mara Kiyoshi Yumi  
Age: 15  
School: Some Private School, not sure which  
Height: 5"1'  
Weight: 110  
Favorite Color: Black  
Other: more to come, once I talk with her more, volleyball captain  
  
And like I said, the rest of the night was uneventful.   
  
A/N: The next chapter will be from Double-D's, then someone else (probably Eddy). It'll get better! 


	2. Mara

I own Mara, and her family. No one else, as of yet.  
  
A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, and I know I haven't written in a long time. *begs forgiveness* I'm out on summer break, and in a few days I'm going to California, and on the plane, I need something to do. And so, I decided to update something, and this is it. I know I said this chapter would be by Double-D, but I figured I'd have a quick chapter from Mara in between the two Double-D's, so some of her actions in the next chapter are explained. This also casts away some of the illusions that Double-D and the others have about her for the readers. One special note to one of the reviewers, who I also have a particular question for.  
  
NOTE TO: ZephyrSamba:  
  
Thank you for your review, it has helped me lots in writing this chapter, so I know what to do per person. Yes, you were right, I wanted Mara to seem like that, to give off an illusion of perfectness. However, Double-D, who is head over heels for Mara (who you find out later is also herself madly in love with someone), is also fooled by the face she wants the world to see: a perfect girl, when really, she could be no more perfect than Ed. It was something that the first chapter was to give off, and I'm glad you said something about it. =) I also have a question for you: if you don't mind, would you like to be my beta-reader for this story, and tell me what I should change so it seems more in character and check my spelling (which is only bad on comps, I type too fast)? Thanks, and I'm looking forward to your reply!  
  
CHAPTER 2: MARA  
  
5/SEPTEMBER  
  
I'm finding less and less time to write... so much is happening, it leaves me jetlagged. Volleyball practice was cut short, so I decided to come home and rest before meeting Double-D. I find myself laying on the couch, panting from my sprint home, and wondering why I keep trying to hide what will be discovered sooner or later. Why fight it? It's something I myself don't know.  
  
  
  
Cleo has Pandora over, and they are blasting the speakers upstairs in her room, and I can hear the couch moving on the wood floor from the vibrations. The chandalere is even shaking.  
  
I really can't stand her, and can't wait until she goes on her next tour in Japan for two months and leaves me alone. I know I sound like a horrible spoiled child, but Cleo is the worst thing that has ever happened to me. Sure, mom and dad give me everything I could ever want material wise, but to be honest, I don't want any of it. All I want is some respect as a person, and some attention, now and then. But ever since Cleo has shown any talent, I might as well be dead. If I died now, they wouldn't notice, until maybe a week later (because of the stench). However, if I went outside and died where they couldn't smell it, well, they probably never would notice. They try so hard to ignore my existance, it's always Cleo this, Cleo that, never "Hello, Mara-chan, how was your day?". I highly doubt they ever say more than one word a month to me, and those few words they do mutter to me are about her.   
  
And whenever I say something about it, they try to shut me up by buying me off, which is the whole reason I'm on the volleyball team, and not to mention the captain. Father paid for my spot, slipping the athletic a couple extra hundreds to put me on as captain, so I would be "happy". I don't even like volleyball! I only play to stay away from home for as long as possible. Maybe now that we've moved, I can get some friends who don't just like me for my sister. To be completely honest, I don't think I've ever had a friend that liked me for me, until yesterday, when I met Edd (a.k.a. Double-D). I have to admit, it's a great feeling that finally, I have someone to share my thoughts and concerns.  
  
Sorry, Pandora just came down here to hunt through the fridge and stopped to chat. She isn't bad, for my sister's best friend. She at least thinks I'm human, after she saw me randomly running around the house in a towel screaming that one time (what else could have I had done, there was a mouse in my room). Pandora's pretty cool, when you get past her blue hair and freaky cat-eyes (it took me a year to figure out those were contacts). As a person, she's incredibly smart for a dropout. And I'm not talking normal 17-year-old wisdom, either. We're talking the female version of Einstein here. Why she ever dropped out is beyond me. Whenever anyone asks, she gets this wierd look and claims she doesn't want to talk about, and becomes temporarily deaf until the subject is changed.   
  
Damn, now the mail just came, and if I don't get it, no one else will. And besides, I'm waiting for the newest DVD I ordered... but no, all that came is those few fanletters that managed to filter through our security system. Where people get our address, I don't know. I mean come on, Father pays over a million every year to make sure our address is no where, and yet, people still get through. Someone needs to teach the screening people how to do something besides eat doughnuts. Or at least some work ethic.  
  
But those few that do get through, Cleo makes sure to answer each and every one of them. There's one good thing I can say about her, she's dedicated. She has never turned down anyone for anything, be it money for charities, autographs, or even to stay late to visit her fans or have a press conference. But that's the only good thing I can say about her.  
  
It's times like these that get me thinking... why didn't I listen to Naomi's crazy idea, and got the whole thing over with, instead of being miserable and still here. But I also remember what it's like to be in love, and I remember why I didn't do it. I have to admit, I did cry when I attended her funeral, but I couldn't help thinking that it could have been me, had I agreed. Then I also remember how it felt when Domovoi betrayed me, and it makes me depressed. But I guess that's why I take anti-depressents... I'd hate to think what would happen if I forgot them, and I don't want to know.  
  
Well, it's time for my afternoon snack of rice balls before I go to meet Double-D... I hope I have finally found somewhere I can manage to be happy. If not, then well, maybe Naomi was right...  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Next chappie is from Edd's POV. 


End file.
